Pokemon: The Virus
by AverageStoryWriter
Summary: A virus has spread throughout the world of Pokémon, and the only Pokémon that can stop it are your Pokemon! Join them in an epic journey to stop the invasion of Deoxys from taking over! (You can put your own Pokemon in this story just read the first chapter of this story).
1. Chapter 1

This Story is Set in the future of the Pokemon World. So please enjoy! I am also setting this story in the form of a script for the first chapter because I don't really know how else to put it.

* * *

News Cast: Breaking News! Strange meteorites have fallen from the sky and landing in almost every region in the world! Now we will go to our reporter that is by a huge field full of these strange meteorites! Now to you Shauna Sparks!

Shauna: Thanks Studio! Here as you can see, there are upon hundreds of these strange meteorites! But, in the center of all of this is a meteorite at least the other meteorites put together!

Shauna: Wait, somethings happening! The meteorites are... shaking? What the- There are weird orange and cyan men coming out of them! They're everywhere!

Shauna: Ahhhh! *fuzz in recording* the *fuzz* coming out *fuzz* taking over! *recording ends*

News Cast: Shauna? Shauna?! Can you hear us?! Uhhhhh we'll be right back folks.

* * *

That was the first warning of the invasion. Soon, after this broadcast, every region began to panic. After awhile, people soon figured out that these certain creatures, also known as Deoxys, could infect both People and Pokemon but, People had a stronger immune system to it. Soon, the infection began to take full swing, Deoxys began to control friendly Pokemon and turned them into deadly killing machines. Soon, five months after the invasion, the human race was officially extinct. Pokemon lived on though, hiding in alleyways, abandoned buildings, and even trapping themselves in abandoned Pokeballs for shelter. It has been two years since the invasion and this is where our story begins.

* * *

Authors Note: If basically you have no idea what I'm putting this authors note for is that in this story I was originally gonna have two main Pokemon be in this story. But, I decided that I actually want some Fan Characters. This will be the layout for it. (No Humans)

Pokemon's Name: (Name of your Character)

Pokemon: (What species your Pokemon is)

Gender: (The gender of your Pokemon)

Age: (The age of your Pokemon)

Infection Level: (The level of your infection, Normal Pokemon: No infection at all. First Stage of your Pokemon's infection: Your pokemon has a few mutations such as; minimal Color change, Deoxys tentacles in place of arms or tails, and having to obey Deoxys commands but not all the time, and if you are infected by another Deoxys you will become the Final Stage of the Infection. Final Stage of Infection: Your Pokemon has all of these features; An purple orb on chest, full color change, cannot think by yourself and you must obey Deoxys.)

Infection Features: (If you are infected)

Personality: (The Personality of your Pokemon)

How they found out about infection: (Do I really need an explanation for this?)

How they got infected: (If they did get infected)

Please send me some characters, I need about 4 but I have my own character which is:

Pokemon's Name: Zap

Pokemon: Flaafy

Gender: Male

Age: He is about 16

Infection Level: First Stage of Infection

Infection Features: His white coat has been turned into a Cyan color and he has a short Deoxys tentacle in place of his right arm.

Personality: He is really shy and does not like to participate in big group conversations. Whenever he is asked to speak or give his thought he actually gives really good answers. If someone points out that he is infected, he sometimes gets angry or really sad. If he is controlled by the Deoxys he usually wants people to get away from him because he does not want to hurt them.

How they found out about infection: He was actually there when the infection first started and he was only a Mareep. He got infected and has been in hiding from the Deoxys so that way he will not become anymore infected.

So please say the character if you would like to participate in the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Saffron City. Once a popular city for people, now a huge pile of flaming rubble. This once famous town is one of many bases of the Deoxys and cause many Pokemon today to be afraid of going back to that city. Watch as four allies and friends work together to defeat this new infection and destroy the Deoxys!

* * *

As the Snivy peeked around the corner to make sure there were no Deoxys searching for non-infected Pokemon he immediately rushed towards what was once the building of "Silph Co.". He made sure that the door was locked and shouted into the building "I'm here! Are any of you guys here?" And, to his surprise a Gengar came out of the ground and immediately responded "I'm here!" the Snivy immediately jumped back, caught off guard and criticized, "Seriously Chesire? Why do you always have to do that to me?" Chesire shrugged with a slight smirk on her face and responded, " Probably because no one else gets scared by it." The Snivy exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be the brave one here! You can't ruin the image of me for the others!" The Gengar just shrugged and told him, "The others aren't here yet Leafling, Zap needs to be extra careful and sneaky because if he becomes anymore infected, he'll be one of them and Lolah is getting here as fast as she can."

Leafling sat down at a near-by table and told her, "Well, wake me up when they get here!" He closed his eyes and immediately began to sleep. Soon, the other two arrived, Lolah was a Lopunny and Zap... he's a Flaaffy who had gotten partially infected during the outbreak. His coat of white wool has been turned into a cyan and his right arm has been replaced with a Deoxys tentacle. Now that everyone was finally here, they each sat around the table and Leafling began, "Ok, we know where the main base in this city is located, but how do we get inside? Ideas anyone?" Chesire responded with, "Well, I can basically turn invisible and sneak inside there but they have really high technology that would sense me immediately." All the others nodded in agreement and began to brainstorm ideas of how to infiltration their base. "Ummm... I kinda have an idea.." Zap said nervously. "Well, spit it out!" Leafling shouted at him. At first, they thought that Zap wasn't saying anything, but soon they began to hear silent weeping through the silence of the group. "Leafling!" Lolah said loudly, "That is no way to treat Zap, you know what he goes through every day!" Zap whipped his tears and said, "Thanks Lolah. So, here's my plan..."

* * *

What? A cliffhanger? In the first chapter? What is this madness? anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter of The Virus and I hope you got to know who the characters are!


	3. A Quick Update

Just a quick little update thingy for this story. I will not be posting anymore chapter for awhile now because school is getting in the way. My finals are coming up and I need to study for them. Hope you are enjoying the series so far!


End file.
